


Um Lugar de Conquistas

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Num momento em que nunca imaginou, Brian e sua família retornam para Imperial College mais uma vez para uma ocasião mais que especial, no dia em ele também se torna o Dr. May, doutor em Astrofísica. (faz parte do universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie)





	Um Lugar de Conquistas

Era um belo dia de verão na capital da Inglaterra. Londres estava um pouco mais quente devido à estação, deixando sua típica umidade um pouco de lado para deixar o sol brilhar. Esse clima combinava com o que a família May e principalmente seu patriarca comemoravam.

Não foi diferente naquela manhã, como sempre acontecia desde que Brian e Chrissie se casaram. Ele acordou primeiro que ela, o motivo da vez era a ansiedade por sua formatura. Levou exatos 33 anos pra que esse dia chegasse, outro dos seus sonhos quase impossíveis, mas Brian tinha vivido muitas coisas impossíveis até aqui, e essa era mais uma delas que estava conseguindo realizar.

Outro hábito seu que não mudou foi preparar o café da manhã, e assim, lá estava ele, preparando a refeição, esperando que Chrissie e Emily o acompanhassem. A filha caçula deles ainda morava com os pais, Louisa tinha decidido morar num pequeno apartamento aos 21 anos, enquanto Jimmy já estava casado com Rory há 6 anos.

Brian ouviu uma certa movimentação do andar de cima, e tentou deduzir pelos passos quem seria, sua filha ou sua esposa. Emily apareceu, descendo as escadas com uma carinha de sono e seu cabelo herdado por seu pai ainda meio bagunçado. 

-Bom dia minha flor! - ele disse quando a filha chegou à cozinha - caiu da cama?

-Eu pareço que eu caí, mas o senhor é que caiu, como sempre - Emily herdou o senso de humor da família - tá ansioso, né? Eu sei que tá, Dr. May.

-Ainda não sou Doutor - o pai dela contrariou - já fui aprovado, mas só vou me considerar Doutor quando tiver o diploma na mão.

-Eu sei, pai, tenho a mesma sensação com a faculdade - Emily comentou, enquanto se servia de café e torradas.

Chrissie surgiu depois, sorrindo ao ver o marido e a filha numa conversa animada.

-Bom dia meus amores - ela disse a Emily e Brian - que bom vê-los de pé já.

-É, teremos uma manhã bem agitada - Brian disse ansioso.

-Pois é, meu amor, dá pra acreditar? Você se formando aos 58 anos... - Chrissie pôs uma mão no queixo ao dizer isso, se inclinando pra frente, olhando o marido com admiração.

-Não foi porque eu quis e 58 não é tão velho assim, não me faça me sentir tão velho - replicou Brian, um tanto manhoso.

-Mas eu falo isso com orgulho, você sabe disso - apontou Chrissie - apesar de tudo, você conseguiu terminar, e o importante é isso, não importa quanto tempo levou.

-Só não precisava culpar o Queen por te atrasar - Emily se lembrou da dedicatória do doutorado.

-Eu não coloquei nesses termos - Brian franziu as sobrancelhas - só pus "circunstâncias que surgiram ao longo do caminho".

-Eu sei pai, só estou brincando, você agradece os tios e a mamãe também - Emily acrescentou.

-Ok turma, chega de enrolação - Chrissie chamou a atenção do marido e da filha - temos uma hora antes de sair pra não chegarmos atrasados.

-Sim, senhora, dona mamãe - Emily assentiu, o que fez seu pai rir.

Não demorou muito pra que os três Mays estivessem prontos e a caminho de Imperial College. Para Chrissie, por mais que soubesse o quanto era comum seu marido ficar ansioso e nervoso em certas ocasiões, ela achou interessante a situação em que estavam agora. Geralmente, Brian a acalmava muito mais, já que ela ficava mais nervosa que ele, só que agora ele precisava do consolo dela.

-Acredito que o pior já passou, não é, meu amor? - ela quebrou o silêncio, segurando a mão dele - escrever a tese é bem mais complicado do que receber o diploma.

-É, eu sei - Brian riu - mas ainda assim, toda a seriedade da cerimônia e ser chamado assim na frente de todos, me deixa um pouco sem graça.

-Sei bem como se sente, mas é uma grande honra, e se sinta bem em aceitá-la, porque você merece, não se esqueça disso - Chrissie completou sua fala, dando um beijo na bochecha do marido.

Assim, chegando ao campus que estava devidamente arrumado para a ocasião, acabaram encontrando com Rory e Jimmy. Isaac, no auge da impulsividade e alegria dos seus dois aninhos, ao reconhecer os avós, saiu correndo ao encontro deles.

-Olha quem veio! - Chrissie pegou o neto no colo - como você tá lindo, Isaac!

-Ah seu fujão, não pode sair correndo assim, deixa a mamãe preocupada - Rory o repreendeu, mas o menininho apenas riu - oi tia Chrissie, que bom que chegaram, achei que estávamos atrasados.

-Não, não, estamos extremamente pontuais - a sra. May mais velha checou o relógio para confirmar.

-Bom, eu vou encontrar com vocês mais tarde - Brian disse a elas - preciso me arrumar e ir pro meu lugar.

-Precisa de ajuda pai? - Emily ofereceu, lhe entregando sua beca.

-Não, querida, obrigado - ele sorriu pra filha caçula - vejo vocês depois.

Chrissie se sentou com os dois filhos e a nora, esperando que Louisa não demorasse muito. 

Brian foi até o banheiro e, depois de vestir a beca, se encarou por um instante. O pesar dos anos estava sinalizado em seu rosto. Certamente ele não era o mesmo que tinha começado a tese sobre poeira intergalática lá em 1974. Tinha passado por tantas coisas, tristes e alegres, mas estava satisfeito, mesmo aos 58 anos, ter terminado algo que era tão importante pra ele. Permitiu se orgulhar do seu feito, como Chrissie tinha recomendado.

Antes que sentasse no lugar reservado aos alunos, sentiu alguém segurar seu ombro. Pulou de susto, mas riu de alegria ao ver Louisa.

-Não me faça desmaiar antes de pegar meu diploma, Lou - seu pai disse enquanto a abraçava - que bom que veio.

-Só estou um pouco em cima da hora, mas quero estar lá pra te aplaudir de pé - disse ela, e notou as lágrimas do pai se formando - ei, nada de choro, daqui a pouco vamos poder te chamar de Dr. May.

-Não você, quero que você me chame pra sempre de papai - Brian recomendou.

-Pode deixar que sempre vou chamar - Louisa concordou, dando ao pai outro abraço.

Ela tomou seu lugar com sua família, observando Brian se sentar com os outros estudantes. Ele fez uma carinha de ansioso para os May, que lhe responderam com um sorriso.

O reitor de Imperial College então começou seu discurso, dizendo que era uma honra receber os familiares e amigos de seus alunos e muito gratificante poder entregar a eles seu tão sonhado diploma, além de agradecer pelas contribuições deles à Academia.

Depois dos aplausos e sem mais delongas, começaram a chamar os nomes dos alunos. De longe dava pra ver que o nervosismo de Brian tinha aumentado, seus olhos estavam atentos, mas vidrados a cada professor e a cada um que chamavam.

-Brian H. May - chamou o reitor e ele se levantou, olhando para sua família enquanto se dirigia até o diretor.

Sua esposa, nora e filhos estavam de pé, aplaudindo-o, o que o deixou muito feliz e grato por eles estarem ali, apreciando uma parte importante de sua vida.

-Eu o declaro oficialmente Doutor em Astrofísica, meus parabéns! - o reitor apertou sua mão, entregando o diploma logo em seguida.

Brian agradeceu e se sentou de volta no seu lugar, emocionado, mal podendo acreditar que bem ali nas suas mãos estava a prova de que tinha realizado mais um dos seus sonhos.

Ao fim da cerimônia, os formandos ficaram de pé e voltaram para o meio de suas famílias e amigos, pra só então cumprirem o tradicional ato de jogar o capelo pra cima. Era outra sensação estranha para Brian, outra coisa que demorara tanto pra acontecer, e ele estava ali, com outros formandos muito mais jovens do que ele, mas independente do tempo, o importante era que todos eles realizaram um dos seus muitos sonhos. Até sonhos que os jovens ainda sonhavam e Brian já tinha realizado. 

O Dr. May ficou um pouco atrapalhado ao procurar seu capelo de volta, se agachando com certa dificuldade para procurá-lo, mas acabou o encontrando, e quando ficou de pé, se deparou com sua família, todos prontos para parabenizá-lo novamente. Jimmy foi o primeiro a abraçá-lo.

-Estou tão orgulhoso pai - disse o filho - no final das contas, valeu a pena esperar por isso.

-Era eu que deveria te dizer isso - Brian riu baixinho - mas é, hoje foi minha vez de ouvir isso de vocês, e estou feliz por poder fazê-los ter orgulho de mim.

-Nós sempre vamos ter pai - Emily completou - de verdade.

-Certo, já entendi - o velho patriarca começou a se sentir mais emotivo ainda - parem antes que eu comece a chorar.

-Ah como se isso fosse possível - brincou Rory e a família riu, até mesmo Isaac, mesmo sem entender bem o motivo.

-Está com a câmera, não está Lou? - Chrissie se lembrou - tira umas fotos nossas.

-Mãe, a senhora tá bem? - replicou Louisa - você detesta fotos...

-Não detesto quando ocasiões especiais acontecem - objetou a mãe - e além disso, se tem uma exceção que eu abro pra tirar fotos é tirar fotos em família.

-Ótima ideia, meu amor - Brian beijou o rosto da esposa, aprovando a ideia, logo ajeitando todo mundo, usando seus dotes de fotógrafo.

Rory tirou fotos dos sogros, suas cunhadas e seu marido, a família May original, depois ela entregou a câmera a Louisa, que tirou uma foto de Rory com Brian, e depois dos dois com Jimmy e Isaac.

-Só falta uma do papai com a mamãe - apontou Emily - e é claro do nosso formando sozinho.

-Certo, certo - Brian ajeitou a postura, puxando Chrissie devagarinho pra mais perto dele, repousando uma mão na cintura dela.

-Xis... - disse Isaac o que fez seus avós rirem, o que deixou o sorriso deles na foto muito mais bonito e natural.

-Agora só você, meu amor - instruiu Chrissie, cheia de orgulho.

Brian se sentiu lisonjeado, como ficava sempre que a esposa o elogiava. Depois de tantos anos juntos, não precisava Chrissie dizer nada, seu olhar transmitia todo seu amor e orgulho por ele.

Se lembrando disso, e feliz por finalmente ter seu sonhado diploma nas mãos, o ergueu pra cima, ficando dessa forma na foto que Louisa tirou.

Antes que seus filhos e nora fossem embora, prometeram a Chrissie e Brian que eles os visitariam mais tarde.

Ficando sozinhos, Chrissie aproveitou o tempo a sós com o marido. Ela tomou a mão de Brian e o guiou até a saída do campus, pelo caminho mais longo, onde eles andaram lentamente.

-Como as coisas mudaram por aqui... - suspirou a sra. May, olhando tudo ao redor, vendo que estava muito diferente das vezes em que o Queen se apresentou ali.

Havia mais prédios e a maior parte da área arborizada agora estava mais afastada.

-Sim, mudou muito - Brian olhou pra ela, e depois pro ambiente, mas acabou observando sua esposa, vendo o quanto ela estava pensativa, Brian tinha uma ideia do motivo, mas preferiu perguntar - no que tá pensando?

-Hã… parece que é a última vez que vamos vir aqui, pelo jeito - disse a sra. May, ponderando - ou acha que pode vir mais alguma vez?

-Não sei, Chrissie, talvez... - Brian também começou a refletir - acho que sim, por motivos acadêmicos e não musicais, quem sabe, sem querer nós sempre voltamos pra cá, não é?

-Aham - ela sorriu, se lembrando - não foi mais ou menos aqui que você me propôs morarmos juntos?

-É, mais ou menos aqui - Brian olhou ao redor para confirmar - não dá pra saber direito por causa das mudanças, mas sim, que memória, Chrissie!

-Ah, tem outra coisa importante que aconteceu aqui que tenho certeza que você vai lembrar - a sra. May continuou o assunto - lembra daquele show de divulgação do primeiro disco?

-Ah, com toda certeza sei bem de que show você tá falando - ele passou um braço sobre os ombros da esposa - eu te pedi em casamento no auditório.

-E eu aceitei - ela completou a história - e hoje finalmente você se tornou Doutor, no mesmo Imperial College que aconteceu tudo isso.

-Verdade, mesmo que eu nunca volte pra cá, é um lugar impossível de esquecer - Brian concordou, revivendo as lembranças na sua mente - por todos os anos que estudei aqui, mas mais pelos acontecimentos marcantes.

Antes que o Dr. e a sra. May deixassem o campus, Brian deu uma última olhada em Imperial College, o lugar que sempre lhe traria algumas de suas melhores lembranças. Ele considerava a faculdade o lugar onde deu os primeiros passos para construir sua vida e, por todo conhecimento que adquiriu ali, acadêmico ou de experiências pessoais, seria grato por Imperial College ser uma parte de quem Brian era.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, essa é mais uma pequena história desse universo. Brian realmente se formou no seu Doutorado em Astrofísica em 2007, ele interrompeu os estudos por causa do Queen e realmente faz referência a isso na dedicatória do doutorado dele, e também agradece a Chrissie pelo apoio dela aos seus estudos. Gente, eu amo esse jeitinho pra frente da Louisa :). Espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima.


End file.
